The uniqueness of email addresses enables them to be used as online identifiers. Interactive entry by typing is a common way to capture an email address. However, manual typing is error prone, and typographic errors are common during interactive entry of an email address. Automatic detection of an erroneous email address may be achieved either by checking for non-occurrence within a set of expected email addresses or by live validation by sending a test email.
However, automatically proposing corrections is not straightforward. Traditional solutions for email address correction have major limitations. For example, proposed corrections do not emphasize known email addresses. Likewise, traditional solutions do not recognize that an email domain name misspelling may correspond to multiple correctly-spelled email domain names. Furthermore, traditional proposal solutions involve time-expensive searches because traditional proposal mechanisms do not determine anticipated email domain typographic errors.